Tears Of Blood
by sesrin66
Summary: This a vampire story just like Twilight. Expect different people and bit of a different story.
1. Prologue

Tears of Blood

Prologue:

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I looked out at the window, in the dark room, ominous things surrounded the room. I wasn't't occupied on that, too many other things were deep on me mind, lingering there, controlling my thoughts. Everything was different before all of _that_; I promised my self it was a dream, a nightmare. Slowly I have begun to change and now. I have the urge for **blood**. Who changed me? Why is this happening? Why can't I just be a normal human girl, with normal problems? How would I tell _him _about this? How could I possibly tell anyone, who I really am?


	2. Normal Girl

Chap. 1: Normal Girl

My story begins, as normal as any other day, I was a sleep in my bed, really just waiting for the small alarm clock to go off, alarming me, that it was time to start the dreadful day. I would know exactly what I would have to do, once I punched it. I would have to open my tightly closed lids, and face the day. I must have been in pretty deep sleep, because my father came in shouting, as he usually did when I over slept. He always said the same thing, "Get up now! Before I decide to not let you drive to school." He would shout. Luckily it was only him and I in the house. Seeing as my only sibling, my only brother was off at college and only visited from time to time.

My fathers name is William, but I usually call him dad. He is only my step father, my real father died earlier in my life, but I'm not too sure how. No one has really explained to me how it happened, but I never saw him, or even knew much about him. My mother died when I was quite young as well. Her and William were deeply in love and married when I was two, Will said she left a few months after that, I only later found out she died too. I lost her from an illness she came by. I don't remember what she looks like, or even what she was like. All William ever tells me is, she loved me, and that she was the most graceful, beautiful thing ever. He hasn't moved past her.

I moaned, I didn't want to get out of my bed, nor did I want to walk to school. My father had won this one. I looked around the room, searching for my jeans, which had to be lying some where. Finally after drearily looking around my floor, I at last found them, I walked over to them placing them on, they were dark blue, flare. It was quite noticeable that 5:30 in the morning was not my time to rise up. Then finally I slipped a random shirt on, not really caring too much. Last but not least I put my converse on; that I pretty much wore every day. I walked over to my bathroom, which was right down the hall. Turning the lights on, I could barely see anything, it was too dark at five in the morning. I combed my hair out, it was a tangled mess. Finally having that done, I brushed my teeth. I grabbed my backpack, which was back in my room.

Walking downstairs, I said goodbye to my father and walked on outside. Luckily I was one of the students who could drive to school. First I had a car, second only seniors and juniors could drive; me being a junior. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and put it in ignition. Once started I Pulled out of the drive way, and on to the street. My black Volvo drove nicely on the black road.

School wasn't too far from my house, probably just three blocks away, I wasn't really counting though. Once I found a spot to park; the whole parking lot almost all taken up. I parked my car and got out, grabbing my backpack, I locked the car and walked my way into the school.

Now came the hard part of my life(For now), school. I wouldn't say I was popular, but then I wouldn't say I was unpopular. I was just the girl in the back seat. I was the girl you didn't hate, but then you don't know, because you never talk to me. I'm a pretty shy, very shy person; rarely anybody talks to me. I made it to my first period without having to go to my locker. It was Algebra II, with Mr. Hughes; my best teacher of the year. My favorite class too, only because of who sits in front of me. This one boy, who had just arrived a week ago. I've only talked to him once, and that was merely an accident.

This little incident happened a week ago, a Monday. This was the worst day of the week for everyone at school. It was the first day he came; the teacher came to the door, sticking his head out as he talked to someone. Some of us watched, waiting to see what was to happen, who or what was happening, of course we all know it couldn't be anything big. The rest of the class just talked,though. Once Mr. Hughes came in the room, a boy following behind, shyly, as though confused as what to do.

My eyes traced him, his hair a light brown color, spiked every where but the front that was thinned out. His eyes were brown, much like his hair. He wore a brown t- shirt with jeans and the slip on pair of Vans. The teacher placed an Algebra book in the desk in front of me. "Here's your new seat." The teacher said as he went back to the front and continued with the lecture, as though nothing had really even happened. It seemed as though the boy had done the same as though he knew exactly what he was doing. I looked, finally as he sat down my heart raced. I felt completely foolish and just plain dumb for feeling this way, what were the odds of us ever talking, I just had to keep that in mind.

Finally class had ended, as I grabbed my book, leaving it in my hand since my backpack was taken with all my other four books. As I rose out of my seat and getting ready to leave I accidentally slammed into the new boy knocking my book down. He chuckled under his breath as he picked up my book and handed it to me. I felt like an idiot once again, having to remind myself not to stare at his eyes and to reach my hand out to grab the book.

"T-thanks." I finally got out.

He smiled at me, a small one though, his lips barely moving, "Your welcome." He said his voice soft yet firm, enough to hold his words together. Before he could say anything, I left without even thinking. To this day I still feel stupid for making that decision. I was just too nervous to respond anymore, I had barely got thanks out, I didn't expect much more from myself.

I still think though, whenever I see him going down the hall, walking with that oh so beautiful girl, that maybe that could have been me. That maybe he would smile at me, the way he does that girl. These thoughts only bring out the selfishness and jealousy I really do feel.

After walking across the halls, dodging looks from people, that made me wish I wasn't even here. The day went by slowly, and the only thing I could think about was how he looked at me. And how his voice made me want to just keep that moment for however long. Hearing the bell ring, announcing class was over, brought me back to life. _Amy, Girl come on, you don't even know his name, stop this dreaming. _I had to remind myself over and over.

Now was the time where I would go to my car, and drive home. Where I would come home to an empty house (since my father worked late), where I would then sit down and read a book or watch television; anything to distract me. Once I made it to my car, I unlocked it and uneasily got in, taking a seat on the leather car seat. I put my backpack in the back, and then started the car. Turning the car keys, the engine began, but then hesitantly stopped, and the car was dead again. I bit my lip nervously as I tried again, the car just would not go. Finally to aggravate with my car I jumped out and slammed the door hard; I was almost surprised it didn't break off. Now as I laid my head against the car, I heard footsteps, I thought that must have been someone going to the car, never did I believe I would hear, "You going to drive your car or just take a nap on it?" I heard a voice say. A man's voice, with a bit of British accent mixed in with it. It was a beautiful voice to me though. I quickly stood up all the way looking at the boy, the same one who helped me pick up my books. "N-no...I...Was-...My car won't start." I said, almost whining out. He laughed roughly at me, which only made me blush and look at my car as though I was ashamed of this. "Sorry," He replied under his laughter, "How about I take you home. And we'll call a tow truck?" He asked, eagerly.

I stuttered for a moment, taking a glance, but then looking into his dark brown eyes. That were just waiting to hear my reply. I wasn't sure though; that may sound pretty dumb, but I barely knew him, after all he could be some serial killer, or a murder. My mind was telling me to watch out, but my heart was screaming _you want this. _I bit my lip as I looked down at the ground, coming with my decision. Finally with a sigh, I gave in to his eyes, and gave a short nod. "Alright...where's your car..?"I asked, walking closer to him.


	3. Dream Boy

**I'll be getting the next chapter up soon, I really need to brainstorm, but send me some reviews.**

* * *


End file.
